For You,
by Cake Cherry
Summary: Hai, apa kabar kamu? [DLDR, AU, Os]


_**For You, ...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All of the characters and NARUTO itself are Masashi Kishimoto's but this story is purely mine.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, jauh dari kata sempurna ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Untuk kamu, Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _Hai, apa kabar kamu?_

 _Mungkin kamu akan terkejut ketika mendapat surat dariku di kotak surat depan rumahmu. Melalui surat ini, aku berharap bisa menumpahkan segala keluh kesahku padamu. Untuk semua yang ingin kukatakan, semoga kamu tidak bosan membacanya. Mungkin kamu juga akan menebak-nebak siapa yang mengirim surat tidak penting ini. Aku adalah gadis yang dulu hingga sekarang sangat mencintaimu._

 _Berada jauh darimu adalah hal yang tidak pernah kusyukuri hingga sekarang. Jika bisa, aku ingin memangkas ribuan kilometer jarak di antara kita. Waktu terasa bergerak lambat ketika niatku semakin bertambah untuk menemuimu. Namun tahukah kamu? Aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu karena aku tidak tahu di mana sekarang kamu berada. Yang aku tahu, kita sedang terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu._

 _Sulit, memang. Aku berusaha mendapat informasi tentang dirimu melalui teman-teman lamamu yang tidak begitu akrab denganku. Tapi teman-teman lamamu itu berkata kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu denganmu setelah lulus kuliah. Keteguhan adalah prioritas pertamaku untuk menemukan alamatmu waktu itu. Sampai pada akhirnya informasi tentang alamatmu berada kudapat dari salah satu sahabatmu yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Satu hal yang membuatku sedih setelah mendapat alamatmu adalah takdir Tuhan yang telah menggariskan bahwa kita memang harus saling berjauhan. Kamu berada di sebuah negeri Paman Sam, sementara aku berada di negeri Sakura. Rasa kecewa mulai menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Semangat hidupku mulai mengendur ketika setiap kali aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melihat wajahmu lagi._

 _Dulu, kamu adalah seorang siswa laki-laki SMA kelas sepuluh, seangkatan denganku. Kita berada di kelas yang sama. Awal yang mendekatkan kita adalah ketika kita berada pada satu kelompok yang sama. Aku yang waktu itu belum mengenalmu dengan akrab tentu saja merasa canggung ketika kamu menanyakan rencana kelompok belajar kita._

 _Sebuah perasaan kagum muncul ketika kutahu bahwa kamu adalah laki-laki yang sangat cerdas. Namun sayang, sifatmu yang dingin membuatmu dijauhi oleh banyak orang. Kamu kesepian dan butuh teman. Maka dari itu, aku dengan setianya selalu menemanimu sewaktu istirahat dan sepulang sekolah untuk sekedar mengobrol denganmu._

 _Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang mulai menggerogoti hatiku ketika waktu itu kamu dengan beraninya menolongku sewaktu diganggu oleh para preman. Kamu menghajar enam preman bertubuh besar yang ingin berbuat tidak-tidak padaku. Wajahmu yang memerah diliputi amarah itu menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Andai saja kamu tahu waktu itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Sedangkan kamu terluka sangat parah._

 _Memar di bagian sana dan sini membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya bukan kamu yang menanggung akibatnya, tapi aku. Isak tangis tak dapat kutahan waktu itu, sementara kamu berusaha membuatku tenang dengan sebuah pelukan hangat._

 _Kamu bilang, seandainya kamu tidak datang waktu itu untuk menyelamatkanku, kamu akan merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak bisa melindungi seorang perempuan sepertiku. Sadar atau tidak sadar, perasaan sayang mulai muncul di hatiku. Kamu selalu memberikanku perhatian yang berlebih semenjak hari itu. Dan kamu adalah laki-laki pertama yang dapat menyentuh hatiku._

 _Aku adalah sahabat sejatimu mulai saat itu. Semua keluh kesahmu yang tidak pernah kamu bicarakan pada siapapun mulai membaginya denganku. Aku sadar, kamu mulai membuka diri dan membaur pada orang-orang yang sebelumnya menjauhimu waktu itu. Seharusnya aku senang karena kamu perlahan-lahan membuka diri bagi orang lain dan mendapat teman sebanyak yang kamu mau._

 _Tapi tidak untuk membuka hatimu pada orang lain. Rasa cintaku semakin besar padamu dan aku mulai merasa cemas ketika tahu kamu dekat dengan perempuan lain. Kamu menceritakan perempuan itu padaku tanpa tahu jika hatiku sedang terluka. Hyuuga Hinata, itu namanya. Perempuan dengan perangai keibu-ibuan yang kamu ceritakan._

 _Sifatnya yang lemah lembut dan tutur katanya yang sopan selalu kamu ceritakan dengan lengkungan manis di bibirmu. Jujur, sebagai manusia biasa seringkali aku merasa jengah ketika kamu sudah kehilangan kendali untuk menceritakan lebih banyak tentang perempuan itu. Namun tetap saja rasa jengah itu selalu aku tutupi dengan kalimat bernada tertarik. Kata 'Oh,ya?' itu yang selalu aku katakan setiap kali kamu menceritakannya._

 _Tapi setiap kali aku merasa lelah dengan apa yang kamu ceritakan, aku selalu memutar kebersamaan kita. Kamu adalah sahabat laki-laki yang pernah kupunya. Aku juga selalu mengingat bagaimana perjuanganku untuk tetap bersikap tenang walau rasa cemburu mulai menguasai hatiku ketika kamu bilang bahwa kamu tertarik pada perempuan itu. Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan kita walau tidak lebih dari sahabat._

 _Waktu itu aku sedang berjuang. Berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan rasa cintaku padamu dengan keteguhan sebagai prioritas utamaku. Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan rasa marahku ketika kamu membuatku kesal. Kamu tetap tidak peduli dan terus bercerita. Meski terkadang ingin kutumpahkan rasa marah dan keluh kesahku ketika kamu tidak sengaja menggoreskan luka pada hatiku._

 _Semuanya terus berulang. Sampai pada hari itu, hari di mana kita akan berlanjut ke kelas sebelas. Kamu dengan seriusnya mengatakan padaku bahwa kamu akan menembak gadis yang kamu sukai selesai acara pensi di sekolah. Seandainya saja kamu tahu bahwa aku sangat terluka dan ingin menangis pada waktu itu juga. Aku butuh pelukan penenang darimu, bukan luka yang malah kamu taburi garam sehingga membuatnya terasa perih._

 _Kamu menyatakan cintamu padanya dan aku mendukungmu. Prioritas keduaku waktu itu adalah merelakanmu bahagia bersamanya ketika kamu tidak lagi menjadi orang yang paling bahagia bila bersamaku. Dan yang paling membuatku merasa menjadi orang bodoh di dunia adalah ketika aku tertawa gembira sembari memelukmu erat begitu kamu bercerita bahwa pernyataan cintamu diterima oleh Hinata._

 _Sebenarnya ingin kutumpahkan rasa tangis yang menyesakkan di dada. Tapi waktunya tidak tepat. Kamu sedang bahagia dan aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu hanya karena aku tidak rela kamu berpacaran dengan gadis yang kamu sukai. Itu hakmu dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mendukung hubunganmu dengan dia._

 _Namun hubunganmu tidak bertahan lama dengannya. Kamu putus setelah berpacaran selama dua bulan dengannya. Mau tidak mau, aku merasa senang tapi juga merasa sedih. Aku berpikir kalau waktu itu kamu sedang terpuruk. Maka dari itu, aku putuskan untuk memeriksa keadaanmu dengan mengunjungi rumahmu._

 _Kenyataannya tidak. Kamu terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan kamu dengan tampang dingin namun jahil itu mengacak-acak rambutku sehingga berantakan. Aku bertanya dan kamu bilang bahwa kamu baik-baik saja. Aku lega. Kukira, kamu akan berdiam diri di kamar atau frustasi hingga bunuh diri. Tapi ternyata tidak._

 _Kamu bilang, kamu sudah tidak nyaman lagi dengan Hinata. Rasa cintamu pada Hinata bukanlah rasa cinta yang sebenarnya. Perempuan itu tidak bisa mengerti tentang kamu dan kamu telat menyadarinya. Kamu sering bertengkar dengannya karena hal-hal sepele. Maka dari itu kamu merasa lelah dan memutuskannya._

 _Andai kamu tahu, aku adalah orang yang paling mengerti kamu. Tapi kamu bukanlah laki-laki yang peka terhadap cinta. Kamu juga bukan laki-laki yang mudah tertarik dengan masalah hati. Karena kamu adalah laki-laki berhati dingin yang mempunyai sisi tajam hingga mampu menggores luka pada hatiku._

 _Aku mencoba bertahan mempertahankan cintaku padamu. Hingga kamu kembali bercerita tentang betapa tertariknya kamu pada seorang siswi yang baru saja pindah dari luar negeri di sekolah kita. Siswi itu cantik dengan rambut merah menyalanya. Caranya berpakaian sangat modis dengan permak sana sini membuat mata para laki-laki melotot padanya. Terang saja aku yang pertama kali melihatnya langsung tidak setuju padamu yang tertarik pada siswi baru itu._

 _Kamu selalu mendekatinya karena beruntungnya siswi baru itu sekelas dengan kita. Kedekatan kita mulai merenggang seiring berjalannya waktu. Kamu selalu saja melupakan janji kita karena perempuan itu merebut waktumu denganku. Aku berusaha se-sabar mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa lelah dan sesak yang kurasakan setiap kali mengingatmu._

 _Aku terlupakan dan tersingkirkan dengan kedatangan siswi baru itu. Sepertinya kamu mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya daripada denganku. Bangkumu yang semula berada di sebelahku, kini pindah di sebelah siswi bernama Uzumaki Karin itu._

 _Tapi aku tetaplah aku. Setiap harinya aku menunggu kapan datangnya hari di mana kamu akan kembali menceritakan pengalaman hidupmu padaku. Menanti hal yang tidak bisa diharapkan itu sia-sia. Aku selalu menunggumu di luar gerbang sekolah saat pulang, tapi kamu melengos begitu saja seraya menggandeng siswi baru itu._

 _Kebahagiaanmulah yang menguatkanku untuk sampai di titik tertinggi ini. Kesabaranku mulai diuji oleh Tuhan. Kelelahanku menjadi debu yang hilang tak berbekas. Penantianku tidak akan sia-sia karena aku percaya, akan ada di mana kamu akan datang padaku. Tuhan telah memberi rasa penyesalan di dalam hati manusia. Maka dari itu, aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang padaku. Karena aku tahu penyesalan akan datang kapan saja._

 _Sungguh aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja secuil harapan untuk terus bersamamu kini terasa abu-abu. Antara ada dan tiada. Aku percaya karma. Hingga akhirnya kamu datang padaku setelah empat bulan kemudian. Tanpa ditanyapun aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan dia._

 _Kita kembali bersama-sama sampai pada akhirnya kita berada di ujung kelulusan. Kita sudah kelas tiga SMA dan aku makin sibuk, juga kamu. Kita jarang bertemu karena sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Parahnya, kita tidak sekelas lagi seperti tahun kemarin dan sebelumnya._

 _Enam bulan adalah waktu yang lama bagiku dan kamu untuk tidak bertemu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar setelah tugas masing-masing, kita dapat bertemu. Terkadang jika rasa rindu mulai menyeruak, aku akan menghubungimu via ponsel. Sekedar mengobrol ringan dan menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Jujur, bila saja kamu ada di hadapanku waktu itu, aku akan langsung menerjangmu dan memelukmu dengan erat hingga kamu tidak bisa bernafas._

 _Aku rindu kamu sampai hari kelulusan tiba. Aku senang karena akhirnya kita dapat bertemu lagi. Tapi yang ada waktu itu hanyalah kekosongan dan kehampaan. Kamu tidak ada di Aula sekolah waktu acara wisuda. Aku berusaha mencarimu ke mana-mana, tapi kamu seolah ditelan bumi. Menghilang tanpa ada jejak yang tertinggal._

 _Kata salah satu teman sekelasmu, kamu baru saja pindah setelah ujian. Aku tidak terima dan berusaha menghubungimu berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja kamu tidak mengindahkan ketika aku menghubungimu. Berbagai pesan, email atau apapun itu aku kirim padamu. Tapi kamu tidak pernah mau membalasnya. Kamu seolah lupa di sini, di tempatku berada aku selalu merindukanmu._

 _Aku selalu merindukanmu. Haruno Sakura selalu merindukan Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Melalui surat ini, aku ingin menyatakan bahwa aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang semuanya adalah untuk kamu, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang._

 _Di sini aku sedang berjuang. Berkutat dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang baru saja kujalani selama setahun setelah menyelesaikan S1 di Universitas Konoha. Pekerjaan yang kulakukan untuk mengumpulkan uang. Tentu kamu akan senang 'kan bila aku bisa menyusulmu ke negeri Paman Sam setelah uang ku cukup?_

 _Untuk itu, kumohon kirimi aku doa setiap hari. Agar Tuhan memberikan kemudahan sehingga sahabat perempuanmu ini bisa menyusulmu secepatnya._

 _Sasuke-kun, semua yang ingin kukatakan sudah kutuliskan dalam surat ini. Aku ingin sekali kamu membacanya dan mengerti bahwa orang yang sedang menulis sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu. Aku hanya mempersiapkan apa yang kira-kira kau butuhkan. Karena kamu adalah masa depan yang sedang ingin kuperjuangkan._

 _ **Dari sahabat lamamu,**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura yang selalu mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

" _... So, can you help me?"_

" _Sorry, I'm busy."_

" _Oh, it's okay. Thank you!"_

Sasuke-kun, mencarimu di negeri seluas ini adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukan tempat tinggalmu di antara milyaran bangunan yang menjulang kokoh di sana, ditambah lagi aku belum benar-benar fasih berbicara Bahasa Inggris. Aku hanya bisa berharap menemukanmu di keramaian yang semakin membeludak. Menanti sebuah keajaiban datang bila tiba saatnya kita akan bertemu.

Aku sudah punya cukup uang untuk pergi menyusulmu. Aku datang untuk mengulang kebersamaan kita, sekaligus berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu. Walau mungkin aku akan merasa kecewa karena kamu tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Bertemu denganmu sudah membuatku senang dan entah kapan itu .

Penantianku telah diuji. Kesabaranku telah mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa sama denganku. Rasa lelah memberiku pelajaran, bahwa di dunia ini tidak akan ada rasa lelah tanpa bersabar. Kuharap, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu di tengah ribuan kepala di sini.

Jika aku bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku akan berkata...

"Jatuh cinta diam-diam itu nggak enak, ya. Capek!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **FIN**_

 _A/n : Hola! Saya kembali dengan fic yang idenya muncul setelah membaca salah satu bacaan di . Thank you, , karena telah memberikanku good idea :) Nggak tahu ini feel-nya kerasa apa enggak, yang penting dibaca ya! :D_

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Cake Cherry :*_


End file.
